A Supernatural Thanksgiving
by LiveFearlessly
Summary: A story of a Thanksgiving dinner involving Dean, Sam, Carrie, Katey, Ben and some demons. Humourous and cute. Dean/Carrie pairing. Possible Sam/Katey


"Nananananananananananana Batman!" said Dean Winchester, a cocky, good looking, hunter, while Sam Winchester was having a vision at the moment. To elaborate a little more, Dean and Sam were supernatural hunters. They travelled the country in pursuit of those who are in pursuit of them. Dean had one major love in his life time and that was Carrie Underwood. He had to leave her unfortunately due to his job but he still, to this day, loved her just as much.

"Dean. We gotta go to New York."

"Why?" Dean asked while he was eating cereal.

"Because I just had a vision. Ill explain on the way. Let's go. Trust me on this."

"Dude, your not gonna get laid there, I could have told you that."

"Dean! Let's go!

"Okay, let me finish my cereal first though." Sam pulled on Dean's arm.

"Okay! God! If you won't even let me eat, I guess it's important."

"It's very important Dean." Sam said putting a strong emphasis on very.

Dean was driving with Sam in the passenger seat and said, "Okay, so explain now."

"Uh, well I saw a girl dying. She got uh, stabbed by a demon."

Dean looked at Sam, "She hot?"

"I don't know…uh…it's…" he whispered, "Carrie."

"What? You mean like Carrie Carrie…or another Carrie."

"I mean the Carrie you love. She's gonna get stabbed if she hasn't already."

Dean stepped on the gas and the Impala sped up and went through a red light.

"Dude! That was a red light."

"No way! It was purple. Look we have to hurry."

"Well apparently you can't drive, think and speak at the same time, so do the thing that relies on your attention."

Dean let go of the steering wheel and picked up his phone. He dialled Carrie's number.

"Dean!"

Dean closed his phone.

"Well Sammy, right now we have to save a life and people rely on us and you told me to do the thing that relies on my attention so I wanted to see if she was okay."

"We kind of gotta stay ALIVE to be able to save her life."

They boys arrived in front of Carrie's last known address. Thankfully, she still lived there. She pulled into her driveway and got out. It just happened to be windy which forced her skirt up. She dropped the stuff she was holding and held her skirt down.

"Don't you just love the wind…and skirts?" Dean said smiling.

"Oh god, you need help…or do I? I mean shouldn't I like seeing that? Then again, she is your ex." Carrie walked inside, and came out shortly after but this time, she wore jeans. She picked up the stuff she dropped and carried it inside the house. Moments later, a truck pulled up and it was her father and her son Ben.

Ben got out, ran up to Carrie who was now outside again and showed her something. She hugged him and then he ran inside. Carrie walked up to her father, talked for a minute and then went inside. That's when her father began walking up to the Impala.

"Why the hell are you watching my daug-"he saw Dean, "Goddamn it, I always knew you were trouble. You a stalker?!"

"Hey. Mark! Long time no see," Dean scratched his head nervously and said, "I uh, have something of Carrie's that I forgot to give her back."

"Why the hell are you watching her?"

"We just got here."

"Boy do you think im dumb? Do I look dumb to you? I would think long and hard before you answer that son."

"Yes sir…I mean no sir. I mean I don't know…sir?"

"Dean, why the hell are you here? Huh? I want the truth or else Im calling the cops."

"You remember Sam right?"

"Yeah course. Except he was shorter then you at the time. Not no more though." He laughed, "Boy are you short."

Dean decided to ignore the comment and said, "Well Sammy here has some…mystical powers! Well visions."

"How in the blue hell does that qualify as "mystical powers"? Really."

"Anyways, he saw someone gets killed."

"Then shouldn't you be watching that person, not my baby girl?" Mark paused, thought about it and said, "Oh my god, it's my baby girl, isn't it?"

Dean was silent because he had no idea how to tell a protective father that his daughter was due to get stabbed anytime.

"Oh my god. Im gonna go tell her to be careful." He said beginning to walk away.

"No!" Mark stopped walking, "We don't wanna worry her. Sometimes Sam's visions aren't 100% accurate."

"Worry? My little girl is in danger and you want me to sit back and relax while a couple of morons like yourselves handle this?"

"Were just taking precautions sir."

"I don't think so. What happens to her?"

"Uh, Sammy. Wanna tell him?"

"Wha- Dean." Sam said, "Uh…I saw her get…stabbed. That's what I saw in my vision."

Just then Carrie's friends Katey walked up to Carrie's dad Mark.

"Mark, who are the boys you are talking to?"

"Oh uh…just some old friends." Mark said.

"Do they have any dinner plans for this evening?"

"No, but we should probably head out to get a motel…we'll probably get some KFC on the way…thanks though." Said Dean.

"Nonsense. There's no way your going to be able to find a motel by now…its Thanksgiving…and KFC isn't good for the heart. Ill tell you what. You can stay here for the days needed and join us for dinner."

"Uh, I don't think that that is such a good idea." Mark said.

"Mr. Underwood, its okay. I have room! More the better."

"Okay, but just remember that I warned you." Said Mark.

"I have been warned…my the oh so greatness of Mark. Come on now, its cold outside."

"Uh, sure, I guess we can."

"Dean, we shouldn't." said Sam, "Carrie will get suspicious…but then again, what better way to watch her then with inside access."

"Were invited Sam. Let's go keep an eye on Carrie."

"Okay, but don't blame me when she kicks us out."

"Kicked out? Me? Never! You? Maybe, but don't worry, Ill slip some food in a napkin for ya."

"Ben, you can lick the spoon now!"

Then they heard Carrie scream. Dean frantically raced into the kitchen only to find that she was still alive, she had just cut herself.

"Damn it, I cut myself. I think I need stitches or something." She said holding a cloth on it.

"Come on honey, let's go, Ill take you."

"No daddy, you can stay with the party. I can go myself."

"You can't drive by yourself Carrie."

"Daddy, im 27 years old. I think I can manage. Not the first time."

"Guys! I am a nurse remember?"

Carrie glanced over and saw Dean. She gasped.

"Mark, can you watch this? Come on Carrie." Katey stitched her up and then went back into the kitchen as Carrie followed.

"Ooooo, Carrie this is Dean and Sam."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Carrie said as she began cutting faster.

"Ouch! Goddamn it! This knife is possessed!"

"Are you okay?" Katey asked.

"Yes Im fine. Just keep cooking."

"Okay, um thanks for your help but I think I can handle the rest." Katey said.

Carrie was sitting on the stairs alone when Dean walked up. He saw the cloth on her finger and felt bad for her.

"Sorry, I was just looking for the bathroom."

"Upstairs, first door on the left." Carrie replied.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah im fine." She took the cloth off and it was still bleeding pretty badly. She winced.

"I can get Katey for you." Dean said.

"No, she has lots to do today already without me needing her help again. I can handle it…I think. Don't worry about it."

"When you say don't worry, I worry the most." He said.

"Well I have been handling this damn sliver that's been in my finger for a few hours and won't come out. Seriously…uh…worry the most then?"

Dean laughed a little.

"Today is not my day. You might wanna go to the bathroom cause I need to clean up my finger in there after you."

"Oh well I don't really have to go, I was just wanted to find an excuse to talk to you."

She smiled, looked down and shook her head.

"Still devious I see. Excuse me; I gotta go painfully butcher myself." She walked up the first door on the left, put her finger under cold water and Dean followed.

"So, how have you been?" he asked her.

"Uh…good, above all. You?"

"Fantastic." He said lying.

She took a breath in and out, took some tweezers and began moving them down to her finger. Before they were even in she said,

"ouch." Then she put them in without even looking so she had no idea what she was doing. Dean saw her doing so, and the Kleenex she held on her cut finger. He took the tweezers from her along with the Kleenex. He pulled the sliver out.

"I need to get the sliver out. Can I have those back please?"

"Okay, but your gonna have trouble finding something that aint in there." He said smiling and holding up the small sliver in the tweezers.

"I didn't even feel it. Thank you."

"No problem." They stared deep into each other's eyes, redeeming their lost feelings for each other.

Then they heard Katey yell, "Carrie! Get your dad out of my kitchen now!" Carrie looked down.

"Excuse me." She said as she walked by him. She walked by the stairs leaving a sad and confused Dean standing in the doorway.

"Daddy. What are you doing?"

"He won't stop talking about when he was a kid."

"What's wrong with that? They are always funny…Ooooo, or are they sexual memories like when he and my mom did it under a tree…or on a deck."

"He's criticizing my cooking…and eww."

"Daddy, be nice. Why don't you set the table?"

Mark walked off and began setting the table.

"Carrie, don't touch any sharp things." Katey said.

"Oh damn it. I forgot a band-aid. Be right back." She walked back upstairs and Dean had just got to the bottom of the stairs. She passed him after smiling and walked into the washroom. She grabbed a band-aid and put it on. Then she walked back downstairs to see that Dean had waited for her.

"Hey."

"Hi. Your finger okay?" Dean asked in a cute voice.

"Yeah, its fine thanks."

"Well…ladies first." He said smiling.

"Thank you." She said in a real girly and cute voice. She walked off and sat down at the table. Then Ben said,

"Mom guess what! Auntie Katey gave me wine."

"Katey!" Carrie said stunned.

"Well…kids whine." Katey said in her defence.

"So?! Want me to make you whine?" Dean smiled, "The last thing I need is a child hooked on wine before he is 9 years old."

Mark laughed but when Carrie looked at him, he stopped instantly.

"It was just sparkling apple juice. Do you really think I would give an actual kid, actual wine?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Katey thought long and hard and said,

"Good point.

"Okay...just want to say a few words.....I am thankful for a great diner made today and everyday and for everyone here. And...SHIT!!! i forgot the pumpkin pie." She ran into the kitchen and that's when the smoke detector went off. The phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello? Yeah...no it was the pumpkin pie this time...no there's no fire…thank...have a happy thanksgiving." Katey walked in with the pie and said,

"And i am thankful that there are such things as pumpkin pies already made for you just in case you almost burn down the kitchen…again...and i think that's about it does anyone want to say anything."

Carrie raised her glass, "I hate knives."

Ben did too, "And I am starving so if anyone says anything else, I will kill them."

"Benjamin Dean!" Carrie said Katey laughed as did everyone else. The phone rang and Katey answered it.

"Hello? Sorry to break the news but its not Halloween...sorry? No!" She hung up and sat back down, "it was no one."

"Uh, thanks for dinner." Dean said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, thanks so much." Sam said.

"Oh yeah, it's not a problem." Katey replied.

After dinner was over, Katey said,

"Carrie, you mind helping me put the dishes in the kitchen?"

"Sure."

They were in the kitchen when Katey said,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That unicorns live in magical places." She said sarcastically.

"…cause they aren't real?"

"About Dean."

"What about him? I haven't met him before today."

"Oh im so blind, the resemblance between Dean and Ben and Benjamin Dean." She said putting a strong emphasis on Dean.

"What? Is it illegal for 2 people to have the same name?"

"No."

"Well Katey, they have the same name so they must be related." Carrie said joking.

"Carrie, they look exactly the same."

"So? People say I look a lot like other people, that mean that they are my mother?"

"Okay. Never mind. Sorry."

There were a few moments of silence,

"Cause I thought that he was gone forever."

"What?"

"We dated when we were young and when I was in college but then he left."

"Left?"

"Yeah. He left. But I didn't tell him about Ben so please don't."

"Okay…and the phone call from earlier, Carrie are you in some sort of trouble?"

"What? No, why? What makes you think that? Katey what happened? Why do you say that?"

"The guy on the phone said that I had to kill you or everyone is gonna die."

"Oh my god. Well don't worry its getting close to Halloween so you know. Probably just a prank phone call."

"It wasn't a joke Carrie."

"What? Your gonna kill me now?"

"No!"

Before Katey had time to elaborate on that, the kitchen window shattered, dishes started to smash against the floor and someone jumped into the kitchen. Dean, Sam, Mark and Ben ran in. Mark took Ben out so he didn't have to see it while Dean and Sam stayed. Katey ran into her garage to grab a gun. The person was going straight for Carrie.

"Carrie." She didn't answer because Dean didn't know this, but the supernatural thing that was attempting to kill them only had to look in someone's eyes to exempt everything that person knows. Also to be in control of their hearing and seeing abilities.

"Carrie?" That's when Dean saw the things eyes were blue and staring directly at Carrie.

"Come on Carrie. Come on baby! Snap out of it!" Then the creature pulled out a knife. He held it eye still making eye contact with her and began moving it to her. Then Dean jumped in the way and was stabbed in the leg. Carrie snapped out of it due to the loss of eye contact. Katey ran in and began shooting it. Carrie dropped to the ground.

"Dean?" She had her hand on his face, gently rubbing it.

"Get him out of here!" Katey yelled.

Carrie helped Dean to his feet, put his arm around her and they walked into the living room. She put him down on the couch and instantly began checking on him again. She grabbed the first aid kit and began cleaning Dean's wound. She tried to pull out the knife.

"This could hurt. Im so sorry." She pulled real hard and it came out.

"Dean?" She said close to tears. Her hand rested on his cheek.

"Your friend sure can yell. Are you okay?" he asked.

Carrie was shocked, he was injured but still cared about her more.

"Dean, you had a knife through your leg, care about yourself."

"I can't. I care about you more."

She began crying, "Im fine. Dean you…you jumped in front of me. That should be me lying there with a painful wound or even dead.

"Hey, what can I say, Im always saving a damsel in distress. Im a night in shining armour."

She laughed while crying, "Im sorry."

"No need to apologize. Wasn't your fault, I've been in worse conditions."

Carrie was grazing his hair and cheek with her hand, "Yeah, but you didn't have to do this. It was meant for me."

That's when Dean's feelings could no longer fight it. He raised his head and kissed her and she kissed back willingly. Then Katey walked in,

"So sorry to ruin this romantic moment but that thing is going to come back and I strongly emphasis the world thing! So unless we want to die, we should probably get out of here."

"That's it. This is my fault, it's after me. Im gonna end this. Im gonna go handle this." She began walking off but Dean grabbed her arm.

"Carrie, you're not going by yourself. Without a weapon, you were thinking of doing one of two things, 1) sacrifice yourself or 2) try to sweet talk a supernatural being. Now I sincerely hope that it aint 2 but 1 aint any better. You aren't sacrificing yourself, we can protect you."

"I almost got you killed…Im not gonna let it succeed in killing my friends and family."

"Carrie. We are not gonna be killed. I would never let that happen." Dean said.

"Carrie! Listen to yourself. Do you honestly think that this thing is gonna spare us if it gets you? No because it probably knows that if it killed you, we would all try to kill it therefore to successfully get rid of someone, you have to get rid of the people that person was cared for by the most."

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Dean asked.

"No idea."

"Well you do know that we have to do this together."

"No way, you aren't doing anything smart one. In case you didn't notice, you got a hole in your friggen leg, you aint doing anything."

"Im okay," Dean said.

"No your not."

"Neither are you mom." Said Ben.

"That's like Michael Jackson saying he's okay Dean, what do you mean Ben?"

"Well you're always sad about something," said Ben.

"Ben…nothing. Shouldn't there be salt lines on every door and window?"

"That's my girl," Dean said smiling which made her smile which made Ben smile. Just then Sam walked in.

"Good! Sammy, grab Carrie and Sam I swear, if you touch her in any other place, I will kill you, you hear?"

"Dude, im not a pervert."

"Better not be cause she's mine."

Sam, Ben and Carrie stared at him confused.

"I mean like…I gotta protect her, she aint mine, she's some other guys…I mean she's herself. Let's go."

"Why does he have to grab me?" Carrie asked. Dean nodded at Sam and Sam picked her up.

"Oh my god!" Carrie yelled.

"Cause you aint sacrificing yourself when I aint looking."

Once they were outside, Sam put Carrie down and suddenly, she got thrown up against the wall. She hit her head and fell. Dean tried to race over but between his leg and the fact that he too got thrown up against the wall, it was kind of hard. When Dean finally got over to Carrie, she was knocked out.

That's when Mark walked up.

"Oh my god, what happened to Carrie?!"

"Where the hell were you?" Dean asked.

"Looking for a way out, turns out the damn things have the roads blocked."

Sam looked at Dean, "Dean, I don't think that's him."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean pulled out his holy water and tried to splash Mark but Mark threw him against the house.

"God, you really are morons." The demon said, "Did I just say god? I mean the devil."

Carrie began waking up and said, "Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Carrie, that's not your dad." Dean said.

"Oh my god. Dad, snap out of it!"

"Oh my devil, are you for real?"

"No…but this is." Dean could see Carrie not to Ben who was behind Mark (the demon) Ben splashed him and when Ben stopped; it looked at Dean who had a salt gun up. The demon then left Mark's body. Mark dropped to the ground.

"What happened?"

"Dad?" Carrie said crawling over to him.

"Hey honey, what happened to your head?"

"Nothing, are you okay? Ben, honey, you okay?"

"Mom, I never got hurt. Stop stressing."

"Stop stressing? Are you friggen kidding me?!"

"Jeez mom, calm down."

"Can we just get the hell out of here?" Katey said.

"Please don't say hell…come on." Carrie said walking over to Dean. She began helping him up.

"I have something I have to tell you. It's really important."

"What?"

"You know what, never mind."

"Honey…" Mark said.

"Oh I hate it when you go all twisted sentimental on me dad, sometimes with just one word."

"Carrie, if you don't tell him, I will." Katey said.

"Carrie, Im not trying to push you to do anything. Just think about the benefits of it all honey."

"Okay…" She said quietly purposely so that Dean couldn't hear, "You have a son."

"What?"

"You have a son." She said quietly.

"What?"

"You…have…a…son!" Katey said, "Does she have to spell it out for you?"

"What?"

"I can see that this is gonna take a lot of effort and patience…Ben…is…your…son. S-o-n, Ben, B-e-n. God! G-o-d."

"Dean!" Sam said.

Dean dropped to his knees.

"Dean, are you okay?"

Dean nodded slowly still trying to process what he had just learned.

"Im sorry." Carrie said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're meaning to tell me that this…doorknob moron is my father?" Ben said.

"Yes, yes he is." Katey said.

"Awesome! Except for the moron doorknob thing, cause I aint a moron OR a doorknob."

"Okay, since that is out of the way, can we please, please, get ready for the next time this thing comes?" Dean then stood up.

"How could you not have told me this?" Dean said to Carrie.

"Let's not do this now huh?" Carrie said.

"When is a good time for you Carrie? Huh? Another 9 years good enough for you?" Dean said.

"Okay Dean, we can do this right now. You wanna know the real reason I didn't tell you?"

"Yeah, cause its long overdue."

"Because I was scared…and to turn this around on you, the only time you realize when someone needs you is when they are being attacked. Tell me Dean, what made you come back? Huh? You can not sit here and tell me you came back for me because a long time ago, I knew that wasn't gonna happen. You came to fulfill your satisfaction. It was a hunting case, wasn't it?"

Dean was silent, "Yes." He said.

"Exactly. If it weren't for your self conscious, I would never have seen you again. When you find out you are gonna be a mother when you are in college and still young, you get scared Dean. I was all alone until my father stepped up and filled in for you. My father is the only reason that I survived and that Ben survived."

"Guys, can we do this later? We kind of got company."

Dean, Carrie, Mark, Ben and Katey turned around to see a whole bunch of people with black eyes walking their way.

"May I?" Carrie said to Dean and he nodded. She reached into his bag and pulled out spray paint.

"This is gonna be a bitch." She said. She ran into the next house, spray painted a devils trap and ran back out.

"So how are we suppose to get them all trapped in one spot? like a destraction or something?"

"Well, we get two at a time, unpossess them, while someone distracts the others. Then go two by two is our only option cause we no longer have spray paint." Sam said.

"Great."

"You guys better do this quick." Katey said.

"We will, Carrie, you go with Dean."

"I don't think that's a good idea Sam. I wanna survive this, not die by an angry Dean. I'd rather be killed by the demons."

"Lets go," Dean said, "I would never kill you or hurt you no matter what the circumstance." Then he walked off, Carrie sort of smiled and her father smiled big. Dean was still the gentleman he was when he was younger.

"Ben, you stay with grandpa."

"Okay mom, be careful."

"You too." She said and then followed Dean. Katey began distracting all the demons by things like "I got something for you" and "look here!" Dean, Carrie and Sam each took one demon at a time and began un-possessing.

"Carrie! Are you done yet? This one doesn't look as…nice as the others!"

They finally finished the exorcisms and Katey dropped up against a wall.

"This has been the most interesting thanksgiving ever."

"Ya think!"

"Yeah, I could totally go out for a drink."

"Me too! Whiskey anyone?" Ben said.

"Haha...well i dont think you should have those drinks Ben maybe i do but you definitely don't."

"Hey, that aint fair."

"Yep, that's Dean's kid." Sam said.

"No, he's MY kid." Carrie said, "Dean obviously doesn't want a kid so he can just leave like he did 9 years ago. He can get out of my life again but Dean, this time-"She walked up to him, "Stay out of my life."

She put her arm around Ben and began walking to her car.

"Carrie, don't be such a bitch." Katey said.

"Katey, when you come across a position where you fall in love with a guy, he leaves, then you have his child, get back to me."

"Now Carrie," Mark said.

"Dad, don't try to talk me out of this because I know what I am doing. I never want to see Dean again."

Carrie and Ben got in their car and drove off."

They stopped at a stop sign and Ben opened the door.

"Ben!" Carrie said, "Get back here." She got out and began running after Ben. Ben ran back and hugged Dean.

"I know I don't know you that well, but for the time that I did know you, I was glad you are my dad." Dean hugged back,

"Same here little buddy. Except the dad part, that would be awkward. Look Ben, Im sorry. Im sorry I wasn't there to watch you grow up and go to those father/son activities or to give you girl advice but even though it took me a while to realize, your mom did that to protect you. As crazy as it seems." Dean looked at Carrie, "To protect you from this…and the pain that comes along with my job."

"You're still leaving?" Dean sighed, "No, you know what? I changed my mind, I hate you." Ben ran up to Carrie.

"Come on mom, lets show him what its like to be left behind." Then he ran back to the car. Carrie looked at Dean sadly and followed Ben.

"Carrie!" She ignored his call.

"Oh my god! Stop!" Katey yelled to Carrie. Carrie spun around.

"I have had it! You know what Carrie, you deserve to be alone, yeah, you do, because you don't even realize that this man right here is in love with you and he absolutely loves your…BOTH of your child. Stop making everything so goddamn dramatic!"

"He loves? Huh? He does, yet he is still leaving not only me but OUR child."

"Did you or Ben give him a chance to explain what he was gonna do? No, if he did leave, it would probably be because he doesn't want to hurt you again. You are him, are scared to be in love. Scared of hurting each other and being hurt. Scared of yourselves!"

"No Katey, were not. It's because we aren't in love anymore. We weren't meant to be and we don't want to be with each other. I don't love him and he doesn't love me!"

"Carrie! When you look into his eyes and search deep down, you can not honestly tell me that you don't love him. Dean, he always glances at you with loving, adoring eyes only for you when you are not looking so don't stand there and tell me that he does not love you. You also can't tell me that you don't love him because you always have. If you didn't, you wouldn't have been so nervous, or friggen kissed him earlier. So what if he had to leave?! Go with him. I know your gonna say what about Ben, well Ben probably doesn't care where he is, just that he has a father. He spent his whole life without a father and now that he knows who his father his, for the time being, he had a father! Do you always have to ruin things for him? Think about Ben. So you know what, I don't care if you hate me, I don't care if you give a rays ass about me or the fact that I have no home. Just listen to your heart and maybe you will see that you are in love and it's not all about you. For once in your life, don't think of the casualties that come along with it, just think about now and forever!" Katey said and walked off. Carrie looked at Dean with tears in her eyes and then she ran back to her car.

The next day, Carrie went to hers and Katey's favourite bar. She saw Katey and sat down beside her.

"Look Katey, Im sorry. I was a real bitch and I took it out on you when you were only trying to bring me back to reality. You tried to pull me out of this life that I had been living for the past 9 years. For 9 years, I thought I was protecting Ben and I probably did at some point, but when it came to a father, the only thing I ended up doing was hurting him even more. I feel real guilty for that."

"Its okay, look, if you don't mind, I have to go to the insurance company."

"Yeah, sure, so, are we okay?"

"Yeah…peachy keen."

"Okay good."

"See ya." Katey said walking off.

Today was Carrie's day of making amends. She stopped at her father's house.

"Hey dad, I just wanted to say I am sorry for last night."

"Carrie, you have nothing to apologize for. You were angry alright; you know who you should really be apologizing to don't you?"

"Yeah, I do…unfortunately. Bye daddy."

"Bye baby girl and Carrie remember, no matter what the outcome of…of your apology to Dean, remember that you have people that love you know matter what. We are always here for you honey."

"Thanks dad." She got into her car and drove to the motel that Dean and Sam were staying at.

Dean got up, opened the door and said half sleeping "What? It's like 8 in the morning."

"Im sorry, Bout everything, yelling, being a bitch but most importantly, for not telling you the truth and I owe you a huge apology for that."

Dean looked stunned.

"And I think I still love you."

"Uh Carrie, uh right now aint the best time," Dean said.

Then a blonde girl walked up beside a shirtless Dean, "Dean baby, who is it?" she asked and looked at Carrie. Carrie closed her eyes, shook her head. Tears began welling up in her eyes and she ran off.

"Carrie! Carrie, I can explain!"

"Explain what?" the girl said.

"Nothing to you, Carrie!" She was out of sight now.

Sam walked up, "Hey, I just saw Carrie running…what happened?"

"I wasn't running, Im right here."

"Oh Dean." Sam said.

Dean ran by Sam and after Carrie. He was surprised to run right into Katey. After she picked herself up the ground, she slapped Dean.

"You jackass! How dare you do that to here!? After I called her a bitch and stood up for you!" She kicked him in the shin, "Enjoy your…slut…bitch!"

Katey walked away, "Oh yeah, tell Sam I said hi. Carrie! Its okay, I gave him a piece of my mind and a part of my shoe…my shoe broke!"

Back at home, Carrie sat in her room, face red and on her bed she had pictures of her and Dean. She had countless flashbacks.

"Come on Carrie, jump!"

"Dean I can't!" she yelled frightened.

"Yes you can baby. You can do anything you want, and plus, Ill catch you." Dean said looking up at her. She stared deep into his eyes until she closed hers. She jumped off the branch she was sitting on and screamed. He caught her but she still kept her eyes closed.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

"Open your eyes and find out." He said.

She did just that and she looked up at him.

"You caught me."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

She kissed him.

That memory brought a tear to Carrie's eye once again.

"Carrie, I brought you here to…to tell you that I love you."

Carrie was shocked, did he just say that he loved her.

"I mean, I don't expect you to feel the same way…well now that I think about it, I sort of do expect that but that can happen whenever the time is right. I just wanted to tell you that I am sure, I love you."

She seemed speechless until she said,

"Dean I love you too." He smiled, picked her up and kissed her. They hugged each other.

The crying came harder.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked laying on his side while looking at her. She nodded.

"Cause I don't wanna take anything from you that you can't get back ever." He said.

"Dean, I want this. If I wanted my first time to be with anyone, it would be you." He kissed her.

The tears burned her cheeks.

The song "It's your love by Tim McGraw" came on just as they walked further onto the dance floor. He held her close and she laid her head on his shoulder. His hands were rested on her hips and her hands were around him. They danced and fell more in love if that was possible.

It felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

"The choice is yours Carrie; do you truly want this relationship to continue?" Dean said.

"No, I don't. I can't handle it anymore."

… "Okay, tell the next man who holds your heart that he's a lucky man." He said, walked up to her and kissed her head, "Take care of yourself Carrie alright?" She burst into tears as she watched him drive off.

Later that day, around 6, she realized that she didn't want her relationship with Dean to end. If she wanted to tell him this, she had better hurry to his motel.

She arrived and he was just getting into the vehicle. She got out of her vehicle.

"Dean!" she yelled towards him. He looked her way and ran up to her.

"Hey."

She began crying, "I didn't mean anything. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you permanently."

"I love you too."

"Can we keep going? Keep in contact?"

"I would be honoured." He hugged her, kissed her and hugged her once more.

"Ill see you Carrie." He kissed her once more.

"Bye Dean." He walked back to the car, got in and his father began pulling out. They were out of sight when Carrie drove home.

She was lying on her couch watching TV miserably when she heard the sound of a vehicle outside; a familiar vehicle. She looked out the window to see the Impala parked outside her house. The door of the vehicle opened and Dean stepped out. A smile appeared on Carrie's face and she ran outside. She raced up to him; he picked her up and kissed her.

"What are you doing here? Does this mean you're not going?"

"No, unfortunately Im still going…but dad gave me a couple weeks max under one circumstance, I gotta watch Sammy."

Carrie smiled happily, "So where are you staying? Same motel?"

"Well that's the problem, the motel we had is already taken and there are no other rooms available."

"No problem, you can stay here."

"You don't have to do that Carrie."

"No I want to."

"You sure? You sure your dad will be okay with it?"

"He will be fine with it." She then did something that Dean loved about her even more. She walked passed him, opened the passenger seat door and said,

"Come on Sam." He got out, she shut the door and she began walking to the door with Sam; Dean followed.

"Daddy, is it okay if Dean and Sam stay here?"

Her father came out of the kitchen, looked at them,

"Good to seen you again so soon son." He said walking up to Dean and shaking his hand, "Of course it's alright." So Dean and Sam stayed with Carrie and her father for 2 weeks until they had to leave again. But this time, Carrie had a better time handling his leaving then before.

Then came a knock on the door from Katey.

"Carrie?"

"Yeah?" Carrie said.

"Do you wanna talk?"

"No thanks, Im just gonna go to bed."

"Oh…well before you do Carrie, Im really sorry about today and yesterday."

"It's okay and you were right about yesterday." Carrie said clutching the wine glass she was holding.

"No I wasn't. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. It's just that you guys reminded me of my parents. They loved each other dearly but hated each other for always moving around. You and Dean would really make an ideal couple if it worked out right."

"No Katey, you were right about everything. We wasted our time fighting our feelings but in the end, it just hurt more. It was immature especially since now Ben is involved. It's too late now for Dean and me."

"I know I shouldn't say this because your still hurting…but uh, man was Dean running after you fast and hard! I have a goose egg on my head from our collision, a big goose egg."

"Thanks for everything Katey. You are a great friend and Im lucky to have you. I appreciate that…but that doesn't mean anything."

"It always means something Carrie, trust me…well good night."

"Good night." Katey watched Ben. She fed him, she hung out with him, she fought with him.

"You little brat, putting play dough in my hair. Just for that, Im never buying you play dough again!" Katey yelled to Ben.

"Well auntie Katey, I am 8 years old, who plays with play dough anymore anyways?"

"Well it's the only thing I could find…and plus you were the one who was all like "Yay, play dough!"

"It's called acting…duh!"

"Well maybe your mom needs to put on a set for acting instead of acting to put play dough in my hair."

Carrie walked down the stairs tiredly.

"Carrie, Im so sorry but Ben decided to put play dough in my hair and is blaming me."

"Ben…"

"Fine, Im sorry."

"Yeah well i have a date tonight…so now i have to get this...gunk out of my hair."

"Date? With who?"

"Uh…Sam."

"Oh…have fun."

"Yeah, I was going to tell you but you needed your rest."

"Oh well you know you can tell me anything any time."

Katey walked up to Carrie and hugged her and Carrie hugged back.

"You know what, Im not going on the date. You need me…and as a friend, I need to be here for you."

"No, you do, you go. You deserve it. Ill be fine. Im fine right now. Im good. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're babbling. You only babble when your upset or when your in lo-"before she finished love, she remembered the incident from yesterday.

"No, Im not. Trust me; I have no reason to be upset. I mean I was stupid to think that he…Just go Katey, please, that will make me feel a whole lot better if you go and have fun. Please, for me? And plus, Ben and I can have fun right honey?"

"Are you serious mom? You will let me duct tape you up and lock you downstairs?" Ben said.

"No!"

"Wow, Im bored, hungry, and thirsty and I want to do something." Ben said, "I want McDonalds, I don't want to go to school tomorrow. I hate school, Im still hungry."

"Ben, shut up."

"But what if I don't want to shut up?"

"You driving me up a damn wall and its not even lunch time yet."

"Carrie, go back to bed." Said Katey.

"How about something better then McDonalds Ben?" Katey asked as Carrie began walking upstairs.

"Like what?"

"Anything other then McDonalds and that is edible in this kitchen."

"Macaroni!"

"Okay, so we will have Macaroni and…hot dogs!"

While Ben ate, Katey called Sam, cancelled her date in the kindest way possible, told Sam to apologize to Dean for her and said goodbye.

Carrie lay in the bathtub turning the tap on and off with her foot. She held her wine glass and refilled it with wine each time she needed to.

Katey heard a knock on the door, she walked and answered it. It was Dean.

"Oh…it's you. I don't think you should show your face around here Dean."

"Is she upset?"

"Of course she's upset. You caught her with another man, wouldn't you be?"

"Yeah but I really need to talk to her."

Katey thought, "Okay, let me go talk to her first."

"Thanks."

"Stay here." Katey walked upstairs and knocked on Carries bathroom door.

"Carrie, you have a visitor honey."

"I don't want to talk to anyone. Please."

"Okay, Ill just eat the chocolate all by myself then."

Carrie got out of the tub, the bottom of her pants was soaked but she could care less. She opened the door a little bit.

"Yeah, some white chocolate, milk chocolate, even mint chocolate."

Carrie opened the door wearing her purple pyjama pants, a white t-shirt and her hair was in a pony tail. Even wearing her bed time clothes, she still looked amazing.

"Well…it's uh…nice to know you left your clothes on for a bath." Katey said.

"Chocolate?" Carrie asked.

"Well, the person won't give me the chocolate so you have to get it yourself. They are downstairs."

"Okay, now I don't need chocolate."

Katey pulled her arm, "Carrie, you're strong. Even if you get scared, Ill be there for you."

Carrie had her arms crossed, stared at Dean.

"Hi," she said.

"Carrie, I know I have been so caught up with my work alright. I know that and I regret that majorly. My work consumed me and I did not expect to fall so in love with you. When I first saw you, I couldn't stop staring at you. Suddenly my work became just a part of my life and you became my life. I couldn't get enough of you. Every time I hunted something and watched my father kill something or I killed something myself, I was upset. I was broken. But then I saw you, my life brightened a little more each time. I knew that what I had watched or done was worth it because if it kept you and lots of other people safe, it was all worth it in the end. I hate to think of the way that I treated you and how much I really hurt you. And last night, I knew you were angry and I thought you hated me so I got drunk and ended up with a girl named Carrie…during…everything that happened, the only thing I could think about was you and only you."

"So let me get this straight, you fell in love with a Carrie, that Carrie made your life better, then you left that Carrie, you met up again with that Carrie 9 years later. You got in a fight with that Carrie, ended up in bed with another Carrie. You can't stop thinking about the other Carrie, and then that other Carrie goes to your motel where you were with the other Carrie who fulfilled your every fantasy. The first Carrie sees you with the second Carrie. Gets upset and the moron Carrie which is the second Carrie, stays with you, leaving the other Carrie real sad and heartbroken?"

"Yeah…I think, wait can you repeat that?" Dean said.

"Well guess what, this Carrie don't care anymore. Alright, I realized that you don't belong to me. Were over meaning you have no obligation to me, you have no need to be loyal to me, and you can sleep with as many Carrie's as you want…just not me."

"Carrie…ever since the day I met you, I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Right. Wait, which Carrie are we talking about again?" Carrie said sort of angrily. "Why don't you go tell that to miss California Barbie? Maybe she will give you a special Californian treat."

I thought about you ever since I ran into you at school and I fell in love with you as I saw your brilliant eyes sparkle in the light of night while sitting at our favourite spot. Every time I looked into your gorgeous blue eyes, or kissed you soft lips, I fell in love with you even more. When I held your hand, I felt like the luckiest man in the world. Then I had to leave and you pretty much pushed me out of the door with that and then 9 years later, here I am standing in front of you thinking about a boy that is mine and a woman that I am crazy for."

"People who love each other don't go and sleep with another girl after finding out that they have a child together. You'd think you would be happy that you could have a second chance with me. That you would be able to keep it in your pants after finding out about Ben."

"Carrie, I never slept with her."

…

"Okay. I believe that's what all men say after being caught. Hardly believable. Women aren't stupid."

"I can't believe Im saying this, but you need to believe me. I brought her back to my motel and I got thinking. About you, before we did anything, I think it was the alcohol but I uh…I."

"You what Dean?"

"Tears came down my face. I thought that I was going to lose you again like I did before. Look, I would hate to lose you and not be able to spend another day with you but if that is what you want…I can make that sacrifice to give you what you want. But I do know one thing. I can't go a day without thinking about you."

Carrie felt real sad, "Im sorry, but your gonna have to." Carrie said quietly.

"Okay…I can accept that but just hear me out alright? You can spend your life running from what you truly feel but in the end, it kicks your ass. You can only fight your feelings for so long. One day when you are sitting there looking at our boy, possibly with another mans ring on your finger, you are going to come across me in a thought. You may or may not wonder what your life would be life had you tooken me back but one thing you will not be able to tell anyone straight and looking directly in their eyes is that you do not have feelings for me. You will never be able to stop loving me. I know that makes me sound self obsessed but I have learned that from you. As much as I tried to stop loving you, I couldn't and I realized that love never goes away. It doesn't, we can try and try to run away from it but it is always there. May be dimmer and distanced but it is still there, still as strong as before." He paused, "Carrie, I know I hurt you and I know you won't take me back but I have been meaning to give you this since the day I left." He carefully handed her a box. She opened it to find a beautiful diamond ring.

"I've been carrying it for 9 years now and it's no good being with me so uh…"

Carrie was speechless, "Well I guess I better go…once again Carrie, I know I cant right my wrongs and fix my mistakes but just remember…I always have and always will love you with all my heart. Take care of yourself Carrie. Do me a favour and tell the next man who holds your heart…he's a very lucky man." Dean opened the door and walked out and shut it. Carrie felt remorse for once again, ending a perfectly good relationship. She tried to think of a reason as to why she didn't take him back right then and there and finally realized after 9 years that there was no problem. She was watching the man she loved walk out of her life for the 3rd time and she did nothing. Those first 2 times, she couldn't think of the problem but on the 3rd, she realized. She was scared, Katey was right. Carrie was scared that the relationship was too good to be true.

She opened the door and ran out.

"Dean!"

Dean turned around, "yeah?"

Carrie stared at him, smiled and ran towards him. He hugged her and lifted her in the air.

"My heart as been and will always be yours. I love you too." Dean smiled and kissed her!

"Please don't leave me again. Please. I don't think I could survive that. Please. I love you too much."

"I wouldn't ever leave you again. Ever. I love you way too much." He said hugging tighter.

That's when Ben walked out, stared at Dean who was now smiling back at him and ran up to Dean and hugged him. Dean hugged his son back. That's when he finally began to process that this boy, this small boy, that he had his arms around, was his son. No, not only his son but his AND Carrie's son. They had created Ben and they had brought Ben into the world. Ben was theirs; Ben was a part of them. Ben was linking them together for the rest of their lives. Dean and Carrie walked hand in hand back into the house while Ben ran ahead happily.

So Dean and Carrie got their happily ever after which was long overdue. Ben and Dean had a father/son day every Wednesday. Dean and Carrie had a lover's everyday. In other words, they loved each and every day and they would remain like this for the rest of their lives. They had a family night every Friday they could. Dean became a mechanic, Sam married Katey and Sam did all the legal work for Dean's mechanic shop. Dean owned the mechanic shop that was just down the street from Ben's school meaning Ben would go there everyday after school. Sam became a lawyer but not a big time lawyer because that would call for too much time away from Katey. And let's face it, Dean needed him a lot!

Sam and Katey had one son who they named Thomas (Tommy) John.

Mark was real happy for Dean and Carrie but still kept an eye on Dean. Mark got to finally walk his daughter down the isle when she married Dean on the day that they had met 10 years ago.

Dean and Carrie were blessed with one beautiful baby girl. The one adorable, gorgeous baby girl named Kaylee Mary.


End file.
